Mystery Ghost
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny's life is impossibly hard, but that might change with the mysterious new ghost who shows up claiming to have a connection with Maddie.


i don't own Danny Phantom!

_**line break**_

Danny Phantom flew above the city looking for trouble.

He was now sixteen and somehow found life to get harder.

He tensed as his ghost sense went off.

Wildly he looked around for a ghost "relax Phantom" someone said.

He whirled around and saw a teen ghost who looked about eighteen.

She had black hair and shining blue eyes.

Her clothes were a dark black lab coat and she had simple white shoes.

Danny got into a fighting pose and the girl giggled "I said relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I just have some questions" she said.

Danny cautiously relaxed to a slight point.

Though he still kept himself ready for battle "where do you want to talk" he asked.

The girl giggled "how about…the park, it's been forever since I've been there" she said. Danny nodded hesitantly.

The girl laughed in joy and took off. Danny shot off after her and they headed to the park.

Danny arrived slightly out of breath and saw the girl swinging.

He turned invisible and watched for a second.

She appeared to be deep in thought "I know you're here" she called.

Danny faltered and turned visible.

He slowly floated up to her "who are you" he asked.

The girl giggled "Madeline Phantom, but you can call me Maddie or your life will be a living nightmare" she threatened.

Danny gulped and slowly sat down on another swing, careful to keep his distance.

He stared at the girl "you said you had questions" he asked.

For once the girls face fell into a sad frown "I've heard a rumor of two halfa's, and how you were one, and I wanted to know if you were an evil halfa" she asked.

Danny laughed "no I'm not the evil halfa, that is Vlad Plasmious" he said.

She studied him closely "what is a halfa" she asked.

Danny froze and looked at her "you don't know" he asked.

The girl blushed and shook her head "no but I think it connects me with a certain Maddie Fenton, I believe you know her" she asked.

In five seconds Danny was out of the swing and holding a very scared ghost by the collar of her lab coat "what do you know of her, is it going to put her in danger" he snarled.

The girl shivered "I don't know, if I knew what a halfa was then I could tell you" she said.

Danny let out a growl but released her.

She let out a small sigh of relief "a halfa is a person like me who is half human and half ghost" he said.

The girl stepped back in surprise "is that even possible" she asked.

Danny chuckled darkly "well there is me, Vlad Plasmious AKA Vlad Masters" he paused at the girls sharp gasp.

He looked at her "and Danielle Phantom AKA Danielle Fenton, a clone made by Plasmious of me" he finished.

The girl studied him closely "how could your clone be a Fenton" she asked.

Danny stood up abruptly and went to the spinny thing "because my life is a horrible mess" he muttered.

Maddie floated over to him "care to elaborate" she asked.

Danny studied her for a second "I'm the half ghost son of the two leading ghost experts who want to tear my ghost half apart" he said.

He looked away "and to add to that, the girl I love is head over heals with Danny 'Fenton' yet hates every fiber of Danny 'Phantom' and then dumped Fenton me to protect me from Phantom me" he said.

Maddie stared into his dull eyes "would it be okay if you had some ghostly help with protecting the town" she asked.

Danny looked at her and smiled "seriously" he asked.

She nodded happily "more than willing" she said.

Danny got up and held out a hand "allies" he asked.

She grabbed it "friends" she said.

Suddenly a clock chimed in the distance.

Danny looked at his watch in panic "oh no, ten o' clock, I have to go ASAP" he said before flying off.

Maddie watched quietly and her ghost form shimmered.

Soon it was replaced by an older version of the girl with a green hazmat suit on.

Two neon blue rings appeared around her waist and traveled in opposite directions "be careful Danny, my son" Maddie Fenton whispered.


End file.
